Baby
by CookieMonsterJacketGirlSKE
Summary: Sasuke gets a taste of what it's like to miss somone special. Written in Sasuke's point of view.


__A/N: I have a slight attachment with Serj Tankian at the moment! I hope you enjoy! (:

* * *

_._

_._

_._

You're driving me insane, Sakura Haruno. Why won't you get out of my head? The last time I saw you, I tried to kill you. You told me you still loved me and you would do anything to be with me.

I clench my hair and yell, frustrated. What's with you, Sakura? What is it about you stupid pink hair and your emerald green eyes that makes my head spin? Why have they haunted me every freaking day for the past five years?

"Are you alright?"

I tear my gaze from the floor to meet Karin's worried eyes. I snarl.

What the hell is she so worried about? It disgusts me… The only person who could ever worry about me is you. I don't give a damn about what anyone else thinks.

"Get out." I growl and sustain a low growl.

Karin pushes up her glasses and still has the same look on her face but with a determined spark.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong, Sasuke-kun."

The name sets me on fire. You used to call me that. You probably still do, knowing you.

"Get the fuck out!" I scream throwing random things around the room.

I activate my sharingan and chidori about to let her get the gist of my anger. Karin backs away slowly, holding her hands up in front of her chest. All I can see is fear and that's what I want. All I want is for her to fear me. Karin is of no use to me except for her tracking abilities. Hell, I can find anyone to do that. She was just convenient. She runs out of the room and slams the door behind her. I calm down, if only for a few minutes.

The only thing I can think about is how much I fucking miss you. I can't help but to wonder if you miss me, too.

I fall to my knees and punch the cement. Who am I kidding? Of course you do… You probably hate me too.

_Realization._

_._

_._

_._

I hope you understand why I haven't come back yet. Whether you remember it or not, I promised I'd come back, only for you, Sakura. I would say you should feel special but I'm the one who should feel special. Shouldn't I? If you've given up on me, you would be happily married by now.

You're driving me insane. Insane!

Every single time I destroy a soul, I think of you. I think of how upset or scared or angry you would be if you saw me do this.

I destroy things, villages and lives. You… You save, heal and rebuild lives.

_Regret._

_._

_._

_._

I want him gone. That man who _'saved'_ you. I'm going to fucking kill him. I was so close to saving you. I was going to protect you! We may not be on the same side at the moment but I'll be damned if someone hurts you. You called for me, Sasuke Uchiha. Not him!

I destroy another tree, making the leaves fall like rain. The way you looked at him. It was like when you would look at me those years ago. I kept myself hidden until you went away. You were stunning, even though you were bleeding…

I'm bleeding too. I hold my chest with one hand and chidori another tree.

_Jealousy_.

_._

_._

_._

I've sent them all away, every single one of them. I'm done fighting for something I don't understand anymore. Karin tried to cry when I sent her away. I didn't care though. Her tears did nothing to me. I didn't feel bad in the least. I'm coming home soon, whether you want me to or not.

The other nin could try to kill me for showing my face but it wouldn't matter. All I need now is you, even if it's for a short time on my death bed.

_Anticipation._

_._

_._

_._

"Leave me alone!" I hear you yell.

I begin to run in the direction of your voice but find you alone. I just watch. You're on your knees, holding your head as tears spill upon your face.

"Get out of my head, Sasuke-kun! You're not coming home so just leave me alone! You stole my heart and crushed it in the palm of your hand… I rejected a marriage proposal because of you because I thought maybe one day you would come back and love me the way I love you. That's impossible though, isn't it? Give me back what's mine… If you're not going to come back, then leave me alone… My world is coming to an end…"

I feel something inside my chest cringe. You waited… Are you giving up on me?

"Annoying…" I manage to say without making myself seen.

You hear me though, I can tell. Your head perks up and you jump up from your current position on the ground. You look around aimlessly but don't say a word. I can tell you're about to lose it again by the way you begin to tremble. I can't take it anymore.

After a few minutes, I decide to jump down from the tree. You see me immediately and grab a kunai as if to defend yourself. You know better than that… You know very well a kunai will do you no good against me. But, I'm not here to fight…

"What are you doing here?" You ask.

I can tell you're shaking and scared. You're barely holding it together.

"I was walking home when I heard your voice… I thought someone was trying to hurt you."

You lower your kunai and stare at me with those large orbs you call eyes.

"You were coming to defend me?"

I nod.

"W-Why would you do that? You're an S-Class Missing-nin…" You raise your kunai again and I roll my eyes.

"I told you I was going home."

_Redemption._

_._

_._

_._

Your eyes go blank.

"Home?"

I try to think of something not corny to say without blowing you off… It's not working so I say the least corny thing I can say.

"Wherever you are is home."

You let go of your kunai and it drops to the ground with a thud. Your eyes fill with tears again as you stare at me.

"Sasuke-kun…"

I step forward only to have you run into my arms. This feeling… You're as warm as you were the day I left.

Is this real or am I genuinely insane? Maybe I was knocked into comatose and my mind has created an alternate reality where I get you and make you happy… Either way, I was in pure bliss for the first time in my life.

"You waited?" I asked, not putting my arms around you just yet.

You giggle and I can feel your smile against my chest through my shirt.

"I'm eighteen, Sasuke-kun, there's no way I'm getting married at eighteen…" You tighten your hold on me, "Besides, I was waiting for the right person."

I finally put my arms around you and duck my head down to kiss you. It catches you by surprise but you kiss me back.

"I miss you." I manage to say without a break in my voice.

You smile.

_Love._


End file.
